Girl Power!
by Takao Kazue
Summary: They split up, but there's no team for girls in their schools. They weren't allowed on the boys' team, either. The GoM reform to show Japan what girls are capable of. Who said boys are better in Basketball? Fem!GoM.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello Everyone~ This is Takao Kazue~ I really want to thank xXxAnGeLFLoNnExXx for letting me adopt the story~ Here's the first part which she wrote! I should be updating soon! See you soon~_

_Takao Kazue_

This was supposed to be a multi-chapter fic, but I didn't want to make another one when all the others were yet to be finished. If I were to continue this, it'll probably take about 10-15 chapters.

And this is also up for ADOPTION! PM me if you want to continue this story for me (and the readers). The only reason why I posted this was to claim the plot bunny before anyone else could.

Anyways, only Aomine's first name was unchanged. The rest were modified to suit a girl.

I will also be gone until the first or second week of October.

R & R.

Enjoy~!

* * *

A teal-haired girl sighed as she tried to get the attention of a black-haired upperclassman who wore glasses. "Sempai." She waved again. "Sempai."

It wasn't until she gave him a light punch to the shoulder that he finally realized she was there.

"Gah! Where did you come from?" It wasn't everyday that you meet a person with an abnormally low presence, short hair with an unnatural shade of light blue, and matching blank blue eyes.

"I have been trying to get your attention for the past few minutes."

The older teen sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "A-Ah, sorry for not noticing you immediately."

She nodded. "It's okay. I am used to it."

"So what did you need, ah...?"

"Kuroko, Kuroko Tetsuna." She bowed. "Nice to meet you, Sempai."

Hyuga Junpei had never met anyone as polite and respectful as her. He hoped that at least one of the Basketball team's future members could be as well-mannered as her.

"I'm here to take an application form," Kuroko continued. "Where can I get one?"

"Are you going to join as the manager?" He mused. "Anyways, just look for our coach, Aida Riko. She's the brown-haired girl stationed at the corner over there." He points near the main building. "It'll be easy to find her—"

"Hyuga!" A teen with black hair and sharp-looking eyes interrupted them. "It's an emergency! Koga's being picked up by a wild tiger!" He then proceeds to laugh to himself. "Hah, wild tiger. It's ironic that the freshie's name was Taiga. Hah."

A dark aura immediately surrounded Hyuga's form. "A freshman, huh? Freshies have no respect for their upperclassmen nowadays." He remembered Kuroko. "As I was saying—"

She was gone.

"How did... where did she...?"

"Hyuga, why are you talking to thin air?" The other sophomore asked. "Get it? The tension of the air is thick then—"

"Die, Izuki!"

Meanwhile, Kuroko was walking past the crowds of students. The bluenette frowned inwardly at her upperclassman's words. She knew he meant no harm, but it was a direct hit to her standing as a girl and as a Basketball player.

"Are you going to join as the manager?"

The teal-haired girl had plans to join the boys' Basketball team because Seirin didn't have a team for girls, but it seems that she won't be able to join without anyone judging her for her appearance and gender, despite the fact that the team's coach was a woman as she had heard from her sempai.

The female didn't like how the sophomore had assumed she was going for the manager position, and not as a player.

She was the phantom sixth woman of the Generation of Miracles— she had her pride, too.

* * *

Kise Ryouka was famous for many things: beauty, poise, and sports; more specifically, Basketball.

The busty blonde regarded herself as a good—if not great—Basketball player. It was so not only because of her natural affinity with sports, but also because she had been part of the best middle school all-girls Basketball team. She had all the rights to consider herself as an excellent player.

Though Basketball wasn't as enjoyable to her as before, she didn't think that she could go by high school without playing it, so she immediately searched for a girls' Basketball team. It was disappointing to know they didn't have one, but there weren't any rules that said a girl couldn't join the boys' team. She planned to join.

However, the coach, a man named Genta Takeuchi, did not give her a chance to show her skills because he had instantly labled her as 'weak' simply because she was, well, a girl.

"Basketball is too rough for girls, especially since you are a model," He said haughtily as Kise held back a growl, it would be unsightly for a model to let loose in public. Instead, she had settled on keeping her fake smile in place, eyebrows twitching a bit in irritation. Takeuchi paid no attention to her not-so-discreetly masked anger. "Settle down for something of your level, like volleyball."

The members of the team took a step back in fear of her snapping. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, they say. No one knows what an angry woman would do.

"I see," Kise gritted through her teeth. She had never met someone as sexist as this man! He infuriated her. "Then I will take my leave now. It seems that your team is not enough to accomodate a woman. I had overestimated you."

Takeuchi twitched, but did not say anything in reply.

"Have a good day, Takeuchi-san." The blonde turned on her heel and left with her head held up high.

Kasamatsu Yukio, the captain of the Kaijo team, gave his coach a sideway glance. "I think you went too far, Coach."

* * *

Outside Touou Academy, one Aomine Daiki was fuming as she continued to dunk basketballs hoop after hoop in a nearby street court. She had long ditched classes after her mood was sullied.

Contrary to popular belief, Touou, despite being an athletics-oriented school, did not have a female team for Basketball. They used to, but the lack of female players had forced the advisor to end the program. Aomine didn't expect this.

She really should've listened to Tetsu and check the school out thoroughly before enrolling. Now she rue the day she entered high school.

Like Kise, she had plans for joining the boys' team to make up for it, but when she was showing her skills, no one paid attention to her. The coach continued to talk to the team captain who was purposefully ignoring her. No matter how many formless shots and techniques she showed, they didn't give a damn.

It has been quite some time since she felt this... miserable.

"Dai-chan," Her best friend, Momoi Satsuki, called out to her. "please calm down. I'm sure Tetsu-chan and Akashi-chan will not appreciate it if you overwork your body like this."

The tanned female instantly stopped after hearing her other best friend and captain's name. She slumped on the ground, fists clenching and unclenching repeatedly. "It's just unfair, Satsuki. They gave me a chance, but it was all for show. They made a mockery of my pride."

She looked up at the pinkette. Deep blue eyes clashed with pink. "And because of me, you weren't able to join the team, too."

Anyways, Momoi planned to be the manager of the team, but because Aomine wasn't around, there was no reason to stay even though she had been accepted. The main reason why she wanted to be the manager was to stay by her best friend's side.

Tears of frustration ran down on the tanned girl's face as her friend's eyes widened in shock. The last time she cried was a very long time ago. She was even able to hold back her tears when she had a fall-out with Kuroko back in Teiko.

"It's okay," The pink-haired girl hugged her. "I wouldn't join any team if Dai-chan isn't there with me."

* * *

A green-haired girl stormed out of the Shutoku gym, a black-haired teen running after her.

"Shin-chan, wait! I'm sure that the coach didn't mean it!"

"Stop calling me that and leave me alone, Takao!" Midorima Shinaru yelled.

The green-haired shooter had asked their coach why they didn't have a female team. He had answered that it was because females were useless and weak when it comes to physically-draining sports like Basketball.

Well, that and the man made fun of Oha-Asa and horoscopes.

"Hah, Oha-Asa? That's a load of bullshit! Besides, those who listen to horoscopes are pansies!"

She had responded by shooting a full court shot that went through the hoop— directly above the coach. That showed him not to underestimate girls and tarnish Oha-Asa's name. As a devoted follower of astrology, she took that last statement very personal.

"Shin-chan!" Takao had finally caught up to her and grabbed her arm. "Just... listen... to me." He panted.

Midorima raised an eyebrow at him, clutching her Kerosuke plushie like a lifeline.

"I wanted to tell you that even if Coach's not impressed with you, I am!" He proudly declared. "You're not just a pretty face, you're a great player, too. You have great accuracy and that full court shot was out of this world. You'll get very far if you want to!"

Her cheeks burned slightly in embarrassment. No one has told her that before. Takao, thankfully, didn't notice her flushed face.

This guy...

"So I want you to know that you shouldn't give up on Basketball!"

...was really something else.

"Idiot! Who said I was quitting?" She mentally noted to give this guy his lucky item, not that she was grateful for his encouraging words or anything. "What's your sign, anyways?"

"Sign? Oh, you meant zodiac sign?" He laughed. "I'm a Scorpio!"

'A Scorpio. Not very compatible but not completely incompatible, either.'

"You know..."

"Hm?"

"You'd make a good friend," Midorima mumbled before turning around to hide her embarrassed face. "N-Not that I want to be friends or anything!"

Takao only scratched the back of his head sheepishly. 'Even if I'm friend-zoned, I guess it's okay.' He had fell in love at first sight with her back in middle school.

"Shin-chan's such a tsundere."

* * *

In Yosen, you could see a tall, purple-haired girl munching aggressively on her snacks. She was the Center of the Generation of Miracles, Murasakibara Atsumi.

Currently, she was releasing every bit of irritation by imagining the snacks as her pig-headed seniors who sent her away from the gym. "Stupid Yosen... stupid Basketball team..."

She had snapped when a senior had called her a 'lump of overgrown muscle pretending to be a girl'. The purple-haired girl almost crushed the teen's head with her fists if it weren't for the fact that the coach and the captain of the Basketball team held her back, and eventually banned her from stepping a foot in the gym besides during PE classes.

Murasakibara pouted to herself when a familiar face had approached her. The black-haired teen, who was shorter than her, sat down beside her. "What's wrong, Murasakibara-san?"

"Ah, it's you." She didn't remember his name. The Center had a hard time remembering people's names. "Well, I wanted to join the Basketball team when a senior made fun of me. He was a meanie."

"I see. That is very immature of him." He smiled and patted her head. They were sitting, so he had no problems reaching. "But you shouldn't think about it. People like that aren't worth your anger."

"They were meanies, all of them." It was a good thing that she texted Akashi about this. They would pay for making fun of her.

The two shared a moment of silence before the raven-haired male stood up. "You know what can make you feel better?" She shook her head. "Ice cream. Let's go get us some popsicles, yeah? My treat."

Murasakibara lit up at his offer. Not only was she getting ice cream, she was getting it for free and it was all paid by a very nice person.

"Say, what was your name again?" She munched on her chips. "I forgot."

"My name is Himuro Tatsuya, Murasakibara-san."

The purple-haired girl smiled at him. "Muro-chin, then. You can just call me Atsumi, Muro-chin. And thanks for the ice cream."

* * *

Akashi Seika ominously snipped her scissors after an encounter with the coach and principal. They not only refused her joining the team, they had also forbid her from creating a girls' team for Rakuzan.

"I'm afraid that it's too late to create one. You may be an Akashi, but this is my school. I'm the emperor around here."

The principal's words infuriated her, but he had a point— not that the red-haired girl would let him win, though. She will make them regret not letting her have her way. This was like Shogi: make all the necessary preparations and wait for the right time to strike. Once you have completely ensnared the enemy, you defeat them in one fell swoop; checkmate.

Not only that, her former teammates were facing similar predicaments. A few minutes ago, her phone rang violently because she received simultaneous messages from the rest of the Miracles.

Tetsuna. "They thought I was pining for a managerial position."

Ryouka. "Ooh, Akashicchi! That Takeuchi guy's such a sexist. He said that girls shouldn't play Basketball!"

Daiki. "They ignored me when I was showing them my skills! They're going down!"

Satsuki. "They accepted me only because I was aiming to be a manager, and said that it was the only Basketball position that should be given to girls! Such jerks!"

Shinaru. "Not only did they underestimate me, they made fun of Oha-Asa, too. I wish them bad luck for the rest of their lives."

And Atsumi. "Aka-chin, the meanies called me a 'lump of overgrown muscles pretending to be a girl'. I want to crush them."

When they asked her if she was faring better than them, it lit up an extinguished flame in her.

If people will not acknowledge them individually, they will show them what they can do as a whole. They weren't Number One for nothing, even if it was against fellow female Basketball teams. Akashi would rekindle their damaged bonds of friendship for their pride and dignity. It may be too late to join the Inter-High, but there was still the Winter Cup available for registration. She can pull a few strings to make sure they will be included in the tournament as a special entry.

And so, she sent them one short message. She smirked to herself as she thought of the future challengers they were going to decimate.

From: Akashi-chan/Akashicchi/Akashi/Aka-chin

Subject: Reunion

—Let us claim our throne as the Number One Basketball team in Japan.

* * *

Seven pairs of eyes turned resolute.

Who said boys were better in Basketball?

They will prove them wrong, both physically and mentally.

'Watch out Japan, for the Generation of Miracles!'


	2. Chapter 2

Yes! I got the new chapter done!

Sorry for the delay everyone...

If you saw my profile, it would of said that it was due to a computer problem.

And it deleted all my files...

Oh well~

Enjoy~!

I hope I wrote similarly to the previous writer...

Everyone remember to thank xXxAnGeLFLoNnExXx for starting this story~!

I also want to dedicate this chapter to my friend who has been sick...

Hope you get well soon~!

* * *

The phantom sixth girl of the famous Generation of Miracles could be seen walking towards her favourite dining place: Maji Burger.

'Akashi-chan told us to go to her house. Maybe she's planning something...' she thought.

She sat down drinking her favourite vanilla milkshake and sighed with contentment. Someone sat across her and started eating.

'Kuroko! I haven't seen you in a long time! Which school do you go to?'

'Kiyoshi-sempai' The girl politely dipped her head.

'I go to Seirin High.'

'I go there too! Did you apply for the basketball team?'

'Yes. They thought I was going for manager.'

Kiyoshi smiled sheepishly at the blank faced girl across him.

'I don't think they** knew** you were part of the Generation of Miracles. After all, you are the phantom.'

'...'

She quietly thought about what the consequences would be if she brought Kiyoshi-sempai along with her. She silently took out her phone out and texted Akashi.

From: Tetsuna

Subject: Reunion

-Akashi-chan, I'm going to be bringing a team member along.

She quickly sent the text and hoped Akashi wouldn't be mad once she gets the text.

'Kiyoshi-sempai. Do you have anything on this afternoon?'

'Nope. Are you-'

'Please come with me Kiyoshi-sempai.'

'Okay~'

* * *

'Coach. I think I better go after her and apologise on our behalf.' Kasamatsu quickly turned and ran after the girl.

The copy cat of the Generation of Miracles was getting changed.

'Akashicchi called us to her house! I wonder what her house is like...' she thought as she took off her shirt.

A shout snapped her out of her thoughts.

'I want to ap-' the black haired captain of Kaijo's basketball team began then halted as he saw the blonde had no shirt on. He blushed till he was crimson red.

'S-s-sor-ry! I-i'll wait for you outside!' And he rushed outside before she could reply.

'Well, that was strange.' she thought as she quickly put on a shirt before anyone else could come in again.

'He look so cute when he was flustered! Wait! Why did I even say that?' Kise shrugged and stepped out the door, closing it behind her.

A group of boys swarmed around her.

'Kise-sama! Kise-sama! Please marry me!' 'Kise-sama! Please accept these flowers!' 'Kise-sama! May I have your autograph?' She looked around and saw the boy that she saw before standing at the edge looking annoyed.

'Boys, boys! Would you mind letting me past? I'll sign your autographs another day!' Kise flashed a beautiful smile towards her fanboys. Their hearts melted and let her go.

'Hello there~ Didn't you say you wanted to talk?' Asked the excited honey-eyed girl.

'I wanted to apologise on behalf of my coach for making such an outrageous remark. I hope you will forgive him.' The boy said while giving the model a tiny bow.

'Cute yet polite!' Kise mentally hits herself.'Why did I think that again?'

'What Takeuchi-san said was really mean... But I'll forgive him. May I ask what is your name?'

'Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu Yukio, captain of the Kaijo team.'

'Yukiocchi it is!' Kise exclaimed, happy to give the boy a nickname.

'Huh? Why Yukiocchi?' The captain was extremely confused at the nickname.

'I add 'chi' onto people I respect! Come on Yukiocchi~ I'm going to take you with me!' Kise grabs Kasamatsu's hand and starts running.

'W-wait! W-where are you taking me?' The boy stutters as he is dragged along by the famous model.

'Akashicchi called!' The blonde said as she whipped out her phone and sent the said person a text

From: Ryouka

Subject: Reunion

-Akashicchi! I'm going to bring someone along~

She quickly sent the text and prayed that Akashi won't kill her.

* * *

At the entrance of the famous Touou High, a pink-haired girl along with her navy haired friend could be seen running towards the train station.

'Hurry up Satsuki! Akashi is going to kill us if we are late!' The navy-haired girl exclaimed as they continued to run

'Wait up Dai-chan! I'm not as athletic as you!' The pinkette shouted back as she ran to keep up with her friend.

'We managed to get here in time!' Aomine said as she stepped into the train with Momoi.

'Let's hope we aren't late...' Momoi quietly remarked.

'W-wait! You forgot your notebook!' A light-brown haired boy could be seen running towards the two girls. He hopped onto the train just before the train closed the door.

'I-i'm sorry for not giving your notebook sooner!' He said as he turned towards Aomine and gave her the notebook.

'Hmmmmm...' Momoi quickly flipped through her notes and looked at the stats.

'Sakurai Ryo right?' The pinkette asked.

'Y-yes! S-sorry for not telling you sooner!'

'It's fine! Just try to stop apologising!' The blunette exclaimed as she lied down on three of the seats.

'I-i'm sorry for apologising!'

'I said it's alright!'

'S-sorry!'

'I said it's alright!'

The pink-haired manager smiled as she watched the two converse. She looked down at the stats of Sakurai Ryo.

'A good shooter. He might be useful.' The manager thought as she took out her phone and texted Akashi.

From: Satsuki

Subject: Reunion

-Akashi-chan! I'm going to be bringing along a regular from the Touou team! He's a good shooter from what my stats say.

She sent the text and pocketed her phone, watching the two continue to talk.

* * *

The miracle shooter of the Generation of Miracles could be seen packing her bag and preparing to leave when a certain raven haired boy ran up to her.

'Shin-chan! Shin-chan! Where are you going?' The boy asked excitedly while looking into the green orbs of the shooter.

'None of your business Takao!' The girl said as she pushed her glasses up.

'Come on! Tell me Shin-chan!' The point guard of Shutoku exclaimed as he bounced up and down.

'Fine. I'll tell you. I'm going to go find Akashi.' The shooter said as she began to pick up her bag and go out the door when a hand picked it up for her.

'It's not polite to not escot a lady to where she is going.' Takao said as he swung the bad over his shoulder.

'Come on Shin-chan! I'll take you there in my car!' The raven haired teen said as he grabbed the green haired girl and ran towards a fancy Ferrari.

'F-fine. Just don't hold my hand. It's unsanitary.' The girl snatched the hand back and followed the boy to the car, trying to stop the blushing.

'If you say so Shin-chan~' Takao said as he opened the door to let the girl in.

Midorima huffed as she secretly took out her phone and sent a text to her leader.

From: Shinaru

Subject: Reunion

-I'll be bringing someone along with me. N-not that I want to...

She sent the message and turned around to find Takao's face right next to her's.

'So where to my lady?' The boy said teasingly.

'I am not your lady Takao.' The green-eyed girl blushed slightly as she said that.

'As you say so~ So where do I head to?' The hawk eyed boy questioned.

The shooter started to issue out instructions as the point guard drove the car.

* * *

At a cake shop near Yosen High, a black haired boy could be seen choosing a cake.

The cake was purple, with swirls and sprinkles and candy on it. The boy payed for the cake then thanked the woman at the counter and departed, heading for Yosen.

When the boy got to Yosen, you could see him looking for someone. Before he could call that someone's name, he felt a chin rest on the top of his head.

'Atsumi-chan. Would you mind taking not doing that?' The boy turned and asked the tall girl.

'Sorry Muro-chin... I promise I won't do it next time.' The girl said earnestly.

'It's alright Atsumi-chan. Here you go. This is for you.' The boy handed the tall girl the box with the cake.

'So yummy... Thank you Muro-chin. Do you want to come with me somewhere?' The girl turned and asked the black haired boy.

'Okay. I'll come with you Atsumi-chan.' The boy said.

'Wait a second please Muro-chin. While I send a message to Aka-chin.' The purple haired girl took out her phone and texted her captain.

From: Atsumi

Subject: Reunion

-Aka-chin, I'm going to bring someone along. He was really nice to me and even brought me cake!

She sent the message and turned back to the boy.

'Let's go Muro-chin.'

The two walked off in perfect harmony.

* * *

A red-haired girl could be seen walking towards her house. She held a perfect poise and had the aura of a leader or princess. She was the heir to the the Akashi Company and daughter of the famous Akashi Seiju. She was being escorted by energetic boy about the same age as this princess.

The girl suddenly had a series of ding noises that came from her phone. She whipped it out and began looking through them.

Tetsuna. 'Akashi-chan, I'm going to be bringing a team member along.'

Ryouka. 'Akashicchi! I'm going to bring someone along~

Satsuki and Daiki. 'Akashi-chan! I'm going to be bringing along a regular from the Touou team! He's a good shooter from what my stats say.'

Shinaru. 'I'll be bringing someone along with me. N-not that I want to...'

And Atsumi. 'Aka-chin, I'm going to bring someone along. He was really nice to me and even brought me cake!'

'Hmmm...' The girl smiled as if amused.

'Kotaro.'

'Y-yes Akashi?' The small forward stuttered.

'You are staying here for the meeting. No excuses.'

'Y-yes Akashi...'

The red haired girl once again took out her phone and sent out a text.

From: Akashi-chan/Akashicchi/Akashi/Aka-chin

Subject: Reunion

-You may.

She sent the text and opened the door to her house. She walked in silently.

The boy quickly stepped in and closed the door behind.

* * *

'Akashi-chan. Nice to see you once again.' The teal haired girl said.

'Tetsuya. A pleasure to see you here. I see you brought along someone.'

'Yes. Kiyoshi-sempai, this is my previous captain Akashi. Akashi-chan.' The shadow reports to her captain.

'Yes... The Iron Heart of the Uncrowned Generals. A pleasure to meet you Teppei.' The red haired captain said politely.

Kuroko let out a puff of air, glad that her team mate was respected by her captain.

* * *

All might have been well for the shadow and her team mate, but the copy cat wasn't having as much luck.

'Akashi-chan! I want you to meet my sempai, Yukiocchi! He really wanted to come along so I brought him!'

'Kise! Stop making up things!' The black haired captain scolded as he smacked the blonde on the head.

'Hmmm...' Akashi was thinking what to do about the two quarreling people.

'Enough!' She shouted as she has had enough. 'Both of you are to stay and neither of you is going to make a sound until all of us are here. Now go to the living room and join Tetsuna, Teppei and Kotaro there.'

The copy cat quickly dragged her captain to the living room before either of them could make Akashi annoyed again.

* * *

'Akashi-chan! We're here!' A pink haired, bubbly girl could be seen dragging along a navy haired, protesting girl and a brown haired, apologetic boy.

'Satsuki. Daiki. Nice to see you two again.' The said person politely said.

'You may go to the living room Satsuki and wait there with the others. I want a word with Daiki and her companion.' Momoi quickly heads towards the living room as Akashi turned her head to the two.

'Daiki. Who is this?' The red head questioned.

'His name is Sakurai Ryo. Freshman at my school and is in the same class as me.'

'Ryo.' The captain turns to the boy. He looked into her eyes then backed away.

'I'm sorry for looking into your eyes Akashi-sama! I'm sorry for backing away!' The boy quickly apologised then realised he did it again and clasped his hand over his mouth.

'Akashi is fine Ryo.'

'Sorry for calling you Akashi-sama!'

'You can stop apologising now.' The red haired girl was getting annoyed now.

'I'm sorry for-mmmph!' Aomine quickly shut the boy's mouth.

'Akashi... I think I'll just head towards the living room now.'

'You may.' As the girl walked away, the apologetic boy could be heard saying sorry once again.

* * *

'Shin-chan! Shin-chan! Is this captain of your's scary?' A raven haired guy could be seen pestering his companion, an elegant green haired girl who was holding a easter egg.

'Takao. I have already told you a lot of times. Stop bothering me now.' The girl crossly said then turned her back on the boy.

'But Shin-chan! You said she was scary-'

'May I ask who that scary person is?' Akashi suddenly appeared behind Takao holding a pair of very sharp scissors.

'Akashi.' The green haired girl nodded politely to the red head.

'Shinaru. Who is this that you brought along?' Akashi said as she prodded the boy a few times with her scissors.

'A person who insisted on driving me here. Don't hurt him. N-not that I care...' The tsundere said as she pushed up her glasses with her fingers.

'Very well. I will let him be for the mean time.' Akashi turned and walked away.

Takao blinked a few times then gave Midorima a hug.

'Shin-chan cares! Shin-chan cares!' He cheered as he ran around the said girl.

'B-baka Takao!' The girl said.'

* * *

'Atsumi-chan. You must not eat too many sweets.' The boy gently lectured the taller girl.

'If you say so Muro-chin. Come on. Let's go find Aka-chin.' The girl held the shorter boy's hand and led him to find the said captain.

The boy could be seen blushing a tiny bit as they walked through the halls of the Akashi family's house.

'Atsumi. I see you have found a companion.' The red haired captain said as she walked over to the pair.

She nodded politely at the boy beside the purple head.

'Himuro Tatsuya. Nice to be at your acquaintence Akashi-sama.'

Akashi was quite pleased. Out of all the companions that the Generation of Miracles brought along, he was the most polite. So he should get the honour.

'Tatsuya. A pleasure to meet you. Please call me Akashi.' The red haired replied with the same fomality.

* * *

A tense atomosphere could be felt as the Generation of Miracles and their chosen partners made their vows. With a few cheery words tumbling from Kiyoshi's mouth, a series of words of gratitute from Takao, a silent communication between Himuro and Murasakibara and of course, lots of shouting and hitting from Kasamatsu being captain of his team,

'I vow to not play for any for any team for the whole of high school. I will stay true to this team and take care of my partner. We will work together always.' All of them spoke seriously.

'We will be the best in Japan!' They shout in unison.

The schools Seirin, Kaijou, Touou, Shutoku, Yosen and Rakuzan will feel the wrath of the Generation of Miracles on them.

They just need to prepare. And wait.

* * *

Wow!

2931 words for my first try!

That was pretty good~

Please do note it might not be as much as this next time.

I'll try my best to get them as long and enjoyable as can be.

Nearly forgot!

From now onwards till one week before the next chapter comes out,

I'll be listing all the people who favourite, follow or review this story or me.

In the order you came, you will each get a number.

I'll then go onto and generate a number there.

The person with that number will then be pm by me.

They can either choose a interview with one of the GoM or their partners,

a chat that includes both me and the person, a question to ask,

And maybe if I'm in a good mood, a one-shot story Reader and Character stories.

With anyone in the Seirin team, the GoM and their partners in this story. Possibly Reo, Nebuya and Mayuzumi.

See you guys for now!

Give your gratitudes to xXxAnGeLFLoNnExXx!

Other than the person from the , I'll be also doing a thing for Angel.

See you guys next time!

~Takao Kazue~


End file.
